


What We Do In The Dark

by FicAfterDark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicAfterDark/pseuds/FicAfterDark
Summary: Eliza is indeed the luckiest woman in the world. She has two boys who love her, what more could she want?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	What We Do In The Dark

Oh, Eliza was the luckiest woman in the world. Her boys loved her, and that was enough. 

Like now, for instance. 

John leaned forward to kiss her, muffling the moan that burst out of her when Alex found that spot from where he was between her legs. He dragged his tongue across her, dipping it inside just a bit. John shifted downwards and wrapped his mouth around one of her breasts and began using his hand to toy with the other, grinning against her skin when she moaned, her legs tightening around Alex’s head. 

“Oh god,” she whimpered when John’s hand left her breast and started to rub his girlfriends clit, just above Alex’s tongue. 

John laughed. “You like that, sweetheart? Like both of us down there like that?”

She stretched down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip. “Don’t stop, John. Oh god, don’t stop.”

“If you say so,” he said and began sucking on her nipples again, alternating between them. Alex slipped his tongue inside her fully then, his nose brushing against her just enough to send a jolt throughout her body. She shook until the oblivion gave way to bliss. Alex gave one last kiss to the seam of her before he leaned up to pull her into a kiss, moving his tongue around. Eliza moaned at the combination of the taste of her orgasm on his tongue and a harsh suck on her breast by John. 

She got an idea then and reached down. Alex broke away from her when she grabbed his cock in her hands and began sliding. John smirked, switching to the other nipple and licking around it. 

"Ohhhhh…. " Alex moaned. "That's wonderful, babygirl. Oh, best of women my Elizabeth."

John lifted his head. Eliza whimpered from the loss of his warm mouth. "I think she deserves a treat, babe. Don't you?"

Alex managed a nod. John raised his hand to the other man's mouth, groaning around Eliza's breast when he began sucking on them in earnest. Eliza moaned when she realized what was happening, squirming around on the bed. 

She ran her finger across the slit of Alex's cock, swallowing his moan with a kiss. Precome dripped onto her belly where John dipped down to lick it up and moved down once he had. 

"Close, Liza… " Eliza sped up her movements as Alex came, moving down to wrap her mouth around him. "Fuck!“

John started licking her clit and circled a finger around her entrance as she sucked down every last drop of cum from Alex. He pushed a finger in and sucked her clit at the same time with a grin. 

"Already so wet again for me, Eliza," he crooned. "Your pussy's already dripping for my cock, isn't it? Oh, you can't wait for it. Such a good girl."

Eliza moaned, lifting her hips and pressing them closer as John pressed a second finger into her. Alex, who had shifted down beside her, took John's spot and began licking her breasts. 

"C-Cant wait for it, John," she whimpered. "Need it."

"Need what?“

She exploded with a groan. "Need your cock, John. Need it i-in me, deep. Need you f-fucking me hard and A-Alex sucking my t-tits. Please!"

John sat up. "Heard loud and clear, sweetheart." Alex rolled the condom on the bedside table onto him, kissing his boyfriend as he did so, then moved back to wrap his mouth around Eliza's breast and rub the other one. 

"P-Please, John," Eliza moaned. "Just fuck me already!“ She squirmed around for any friction, whining when John held her hips still. 

He pressed kisses from just below her breasts down her stomach until he reached her clit again. She seemed about to complain again when John lined up, pressing the head inside and letting it stay there. Eliza ground down on his cock, whining. 

"Patience, love. You're just so desperate for my cock, aren't you?“ She nodded, crying out at a certain suck from Alex. 

John slammed himself in, down to the hilt. His first few thrusts brushed past that spot in her that amped up the slow orgasm she felt. Alex shifted up to suck on her neck instead, forming dark hickies she knew would stay for weeks. 

"How fast, babygirl?" John groaned. "How hard do you want me to fuck you, huh?“

Eliza grinned. "Hard as you can, so I feel it every time I sit down for a week."

She couldn't remember how to form words when John began thrusting into her with a force that shoved her back into the mound of pillows. Alex sat up and put his hand on the back of John's head to kiss him forcefully as he pushed forward the last few times needed to bring both of them to completion. 

"Fuck," Eliza whispered once she could think again. John pulled out with a groan, tying up the condom and throwing it out. Alex left the bed and returned with a wet towel to wipe all three of them down. He tossed it aside and climbed in beside Eliza, cuddling up to her on one side and John cuddling on the other. 

Yeah, she was lucky to have found her boys. Best of women indeed.


End file.
